Debby Ryan
Deborah Ann "Debby" Ryan (born May 13, 1993) is an American actress, singer-songwriter, musician and record producer. Ryan has starred in the Disney Channel Original Series Jessie since 2011. Ryan is also known for starring as Bailey Pickett in Disney Channel's The Suite Life on Deck. In 2008, The Suite Life on Deck ranked as TV's top series among kids 6-11 and the No. 2 scripted series among tweens 9-14.Disney Channel/DisneyChannel.com Highlights For 2008 (December 23, 2008). Business Wire. Accessed 2008-12-24. Ryan started acting in professional theatres at the age of seven; in 2007 she appeared in the Barney & Friends straight-to-DVD film Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse and then was discovered in a nationwide search by Disney. She is also known for appearing in the 2008 feature film The Longshots as Edith. In 2009, she guest starred in an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place in "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" as Bailey Pickett along with her other cast mates from The Suite Life on Deck. Then, in 2010, she starred in the film 16 Wishes, which was the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel. 16 Wishes introduced Ryan to new audiences; the movie received high viewership in the adults demographic (18-34). Soon after that, Ryan starred in the independent theatrical film, What If..., which premiered on August 20, 2010. Ryan also starred in the 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie, Radio Rebel, where she portrays the role of Tara Adams, a shy 17-year-old girl who adopts the radio personality, Radio Rebel. In 2013, she formed the band The Never Ending. Life Early Life Ryan was born in Huntsville, Alabama. Ryan is a Christian; she performed in churches, theatre performance groups and talent competitions. Ryan's father was in the military, so she often moved to different places in Europe. Ryan started performing in professional theatres at the age of seven on an American base in Germany. She found she loved acting. At the time, Ryan was fluent in German language. She returned to the United States at the age of 10 in 2003 and was raised in Texas. She dreamed of acting full-time. In a 2009 People Magazine interview, Ryan said she was a mascot in the eighth grade and was in the school's chess club. She described herself as a "nerd" in school. People Magazine. "I’m a nerd. I was in chess club. I went to mascot camp. In eighth grade I was the mascot of my school: a wildcat. I still have the old costume in my dressing room. It reminds me every day to go big and have energy" Ryan was bullied in middle school for being a mascot and in the school's chess club. Ryan has an older brother, Chris, who is a guitarist and vocalist. In a March 2009 interview, Ryan said her older brother is one of her rolemodels. Personal Life In a 2009 People Magazine interview, Ryan stated her Suite Life co-star, Brenda Song is her acting idol. In a March 2009 interview, Ryan revealed she also looks up to Meryl Streep, Ryan claims Streep "is so profoundly thought-provoking and life-changing." Ryan also said her other rolemodels include Anne Hathaway, Rachel McAdams and Tobey Maguire. She also said, "I love jazz! I love singing it. I also love country! My brother loves rock, he also has this chill Jason Mraz-like style. So basically, my answer is: jazz-country-rock-alternative? I have no idea! But I honestly would love to make country music." Ryan has spent time at the Ronald McDonald House and has help raise money for the kids in need. Ryan is an ambassador for Disney's Friends for Change. She was featured many commercials on the Disney Channel. The charity helps explain how kids can help preserve the planet and invites them to go to the Friends for Change website to register and pledge, offering them the chance to help choose how Disney will invest $1 million in environmental programs. Ryan recorded "Send it On" with several other Disney performers for the charity. Career Acting Ryan debuted in 2007 as a guest character in Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse, she played the role of a teenager. She was in the Ice Cube feature film, The Longshots, alongside teen actress Keke Palmer. Ryan played Edith in the film. Ryan plays one of the main characters, Bailey Pickett in Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The series is a sequel/spin-off to the hit Disney Channel series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The series' pilot aired on September 26, 2008 in the US. She also starred in the movie based off the series called The Suite Life Movie. The series finished it's run, May 6, 2011. She also starred in the independent movie, ''What If.. ''. She was also in the Disncey Channel movies, 16 Wishes as Abby Jensen and Radio Rebel as Tara Adams. She currently stars as Jessie Prescott in her Disney Channel show, Jessie . She also will be seen in the upcoming movie, Muppets Most Wanted along with other Disney stars. Music Ryan plays several instruments including the acoustic guitar, piano and keyboard. She is also a songwriter and is currently working on music alongside her older brother. Ryan has showed many interest in several types of music and her music genre will be mainly jazz and country pop with a blend of alternative rock. Ryan was set to headline the "Terrific Teen Tour", a concert series which co-headlined Mitchel Musso, Jasmine Richards and Savannah Outen, that would start on July 9, 2009 and end on July 14 but the tour was canceled due to schedule conflicts. The tour would have been Ryan's debut as a live musician. Ryan's first single, "Adios" was released August 2009. She has since sang many songs for Disney including the theme song to her show, Jessie an a cover of We Got The Beat for DCOM, Radio Rebel . Filmography Film Television Gallery |} |} References Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American female singers Category:American pop singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American voice actors Category:Actors Category:Live actors Category:Actress Category:May Birthdays Category:Jessie Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:Born in the 1990's